


Hold Me Tight Before I Kiss You

by cloudymochi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rockstar AU, Secret Relationship, band au, jikook - Freeform, taegi if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudymochi/pseuds/cloudymochi
Summary: Jimin's the lead singer and bassist of The Inside Out. Jungkook's the lead singer and guitarist of Sour Cheeks. Their chemistry was undeniable, they find their way to each other.orJimin and Jungkook are secretly dating and their bands are rivals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YAYY FOR BLACKPINK!!!
> 
> If you read this fic beforehand, please read this again because I did some massive rewriting. I also changed some major scenes so please do read it again or you might get confused when I post chapter 2. :)
> 
> Note that the setting of this fic is not in Korea or any Asian country but somewhere in America so don't be surprised if they're not using honorifics like "hyung", "noona", "eunni", etc. or doing any Korean practices.
> 
> Though the setting is in America, I myself am not an American but an Asian (lol) so I'm sorry if I misinterpret anything about America. I'm just using the knowledge I got from being in a rock band fandom before and from reading their fanfics which is usually about their life as a band. Also, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance if I make any grammar mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> To those who read this beforehand, please read it again because I did some massive rewriting. There were some major changes (especially with the plot) so please do read it again because you might get confused when I post chapter 2. :)

“Tae! Hurry up we’re gonna be late!” Jimin screams right outside Taehyung’s room as he bangs his fist on the door. He vaguely hears a loud thud and muffled curses coming inside the room.

“Taehyung! Come on!” He continues to bang his fist on the door.

“I’m coming!” Taehyung shouts.

Jimin releases a heavy breath. He had been waiting outside for god knows how long and both his voice and fists hurt which was very bad. He can’t lose his voice and put too much pressure on his hands because he has an important gig today.

“I swear if you don’t leave your room at the count of three, I’m gonna break down the door!” Jimin warns, half serious and half jokingly. He really doesn't know how he'll break down the door if it comes to that.

“3”

“Okay! Okay! Ohmygod wait!”

“2” Jimin hears another thump come from the room.

“2 and a half”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” A loud crash comes from inside.

“Holy shit, Tae are you oka-“

The door bursts open, almost hitting Jimin on the face, “YA KIM TAE-“

Jimin doesn’t finish his sentence. Right in front of him was Taehyung wearing blue metallic pants. Taehyung grins at Jimin and loops his arm around his, “Okay let’s go.”

“What the hell are you wearing?” Jimin almost shrieks.

“No time for explaining. Come on we’re gonna be late!” Taehyung says, tugging on Jimin’s arm.

Jimin rolls his eyes and pulls Taehyung outside their shared flat, “Seriously Tae you can be late as much as you want when it’s just us but not this!” He locks the door to their flat and climbs inside Yoongi’s car.

“We’ve been waiting for almost thirty minutes,” Lisa whines.

“Ya Jimin, don’t you know how to use your phone?” Yoongi says, irritation evident in his voice as he starts driving the car.

Jimin checks his phone and sees seven missed calls and three texts from Yoongi and five texts from Lisa.

“You could have just gone inside, you know,” Jimin replies, going through his phone.

 

From: Yoongi

6:05pm

we’re here

 

From: Lisa

6:07

where are u???

 

From: Yoongi

6:12

are you coming or what

 

From: Lisa

6:17pm

we’re gonna be late :’(

 

From: Lisa

6:20pm

yoongi’s mad :((

 

From: Yoongi

6:23pm

we’re leaving

 

From: Lisa

6:24pm

don’t believe yoongi we’re still here :-)

 

“Do you really expect me to do that?” Yoongi replies.

“You could have asked Lisa or Jisoo,” Jimin argues.

“Lisa’s Lisa and Jisoo’s asleep.”

Taehyung gasps, “Lisa! I told you not to let Jisoo sleep before the show! Her voice will be asleep and tired when she wakes up and that would be really bad! She’ll have do at least ten voice exercises just to wake up her voice.”

Taehyung leans toward the front and shakes Jisoo from the front seat. Yoongi blindly swats his hands away, “Stop. You know she had overtime shifts this week.”

“But-“ Yoongi briefly glares at Taehyung then returns concentrating on driving.

Taehyung huffs, “Fine, but I’m waking her up in ten minutes.” Yoongi grunts in acknowledgement.

They were already late for their call time which was an hour before their set. Traffic was really bad, barely moving and they only had thirty minutes left before their set would start.

“Why did you guys have to take such a long time? Ughhhhh!” Lisa complains, slapping Jimin’s arm who was beside him.

“Hey it wasn’t my fault. Tae was the one keeping us from leaving,” Jimin counters.

“Guys please. I had to find my blue metallic pants for this gig!” Taehyung explains, lifting his legs up despite being cramped in the car.

“You’re not even a member of the band,” Jimin deadpans.

Taehyung clicks his tongue and waggles his finger at Jimin, “But I’m your manager so I have to look good.”

Lisa giggles mockingly, “Sure, you look good in those metallic pants.”

“Excuse me! These pants make my ass look good,” Taehyung points out, lifting his butt from his seat and wiggling it at Lisa’s face.

“Kim Taehyung, get your ass away from my face!” Jimin shouts, who was between Lisa and Taehyung. It was difficult to sit in the middle of the two, always bickering and riling up each other, even about the most pointless things. One time they were arguing about how toilet paper should be placed. It was a very detailed argument. 

Yoongi rolls his eyes from the driver seat, “Tae, sit down. You don’t have an ass.”

"See. Yoongi understand," Lisa says mockingly, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Yoongooooooo why? Now Lisa's mean to me,” Taehyung whines loudly, slouching in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Stop calling me Yoongoo. It sounds like a disgusting bean"

"But Yoongooooo!"

“Oh you guys are here,” Jisoo says, stretching from her seat, having just woken up.

“Slept well?” Yoongi ask, softly.

Jisoo smiles, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Eugh. You guys are disgusting,” Taehyung makes retching faces and noises, making Jimin laugh.

Lisa rolls her eyes, “Of course they would. They had history.”

“Until Yoongi realized he was gay,” Jisoo continues, giggling and slapping Yoongi’s arm.

Lisa shakes her head, “How you guys stayed friends after you broke up still remains a mystery to me.”

“We’re cool, seriously. No hard feelings,” Jisoo shrugs as she fiddles with the radio.

Baby by Justin Bieber starts playing on the radio. “Oh my god this is my jam!” Taehyung screams, bouncing on his seat and pumping his fist up and down.

“OHHHHHHHHH!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Jimin groans, massaging his forehead, “I had to listen to him sing to old Justin Bieber songs for two straight weeks. Two fucking straight weeks!! He stopped three days ago and now it’s gonna start again.” Jimin nearly cries.

Lisa pats Jimin’s back, “Poor Jimin.”

“AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Yoongi smiles from his seat.

\-----

The car ride was filled with laughter with Taehyung making Jisoo do ten ridiculous voice exercises, each sounding like distressed animal noises or even some questionable sounds. There was also loud singing (from Tae who insisted on playing Justin Bieber's old albums) and playful banters. Before they know it, they were finally at the venue with ten minutes to spare. Taehyung, being the manager, rushes to the bar’s manager to notify their arrival while grabbing the attention of many people because of his shiny pants.

“Excuse me, we’re the band that’s gonna perform at 8,” the manager looks at Taehyung, scans him up and down, his gaze lingering on the blue metallic pants.

“Oh! Uh-I’m sorry but you guys were late so we contacted the backup band. They’re gonna play in your place,” the manager explains, his gaze still lingering on Taehyung’s pants.

“But you promised us that we were gonna play?” Taehyung argues.

“We also told you that your call time was an hour before your set but you weren’t here,” the manager shrugs.

“B-but we-”

“I’m sorry but the backup band is already here and they’re all set up,” he says, gesturing to a group of people with guitars and equipment beside the stage. The manager pats Taehyung’s shoulder, stares at Taehyung’s metallic blue pants and walks away.

Taehyung mechanically walks back to the band, his mouth wide open.

“So what did the manager say?” Yoongi asks, fiddling with his guitar.

“I-I, W-we-“

The lights dim. A guitar riff begins to play accompanied by the beat of the drums. The tune was heavy but had a catchy tune to it, making the crowd bob their heads to the beat. The lights flicker and open, revealing two guys and two girls. The guy in the middle had parted bangs and dark brown hair, a red guitar slung around him. The girl at his right had a black guitar and straight long light orange hair. At his left was a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and a bass guitar on her. At the back was a guy with pink hair on the drums. “Good evening, we are Sour Cheeks!"

“What the fuck?” Yoongi says, looking back and forth between the stage and Taehyung.

“That’s the backup band…” Taehyung explains lamely.

“Hey guys! I’m Jungkook, that’s Rose on the guitar, Jennie on the bass and Namjoon our drummer,” Jungkook introduces, pointing at each member one by one.

“I thought we had a slot,” Jimin asks, his gaze landing on the middleman on the stage.

“I guess not anymore,” Jisoo frowns.

Jungkook begins strumming a series of chords, “This is our first song, Boy in Luv. Enjoy the night!” he shouts to the mic. Namjoon claps his drumsticks and starts playing the drums, Jennie and Rose playing along.

Lisa tightens her grip on her drumsticks, unamused with the situation, “This is so unfair! This could have been our big break. Someone could have signed us!”

Silence falls among them as they watch the band on stage, a bitter atmosphere surrounding them. This gig was important to them because they were supposed to perform in the most famous music bar in town where scouts from different record labels visit to sign potential bands. It was indeed very frustrating for them.

Jimin breaks the silence, “They sound good though,” he mutters, earning himself glares from his band members. Jimin doesn't notice, too focused on the guy in the middle. The band on stage was good. Not super amazing (like Fall Out Boy or Paramore) but good enough to keep the crowd hooked and going. But it didn't really matter because that was supposed to be their set. They were supposed to be the on stage performing.

Taehyung pulls at Jimin’s ear, “Oww fuck, Tae! Let go!”

“Do you seriously think that band is better than us?” Taehyung asks, glaring at Jimin and feeling quite offended. Taehyung takes his job as the band's manager seriously. He's the one who's scheduling band practices, making sure their instruments and equipment were fine, nagging them to make more songs and looking for gigs for them to perform. Jimin, being Taehyung's best friend for years, knows that Taehyung feels really bad for making them late and making them miss an opportunity as big as this that's why he's acting defensive and whiny.

“I-I they’re okay I guess?” Jimin carefully answers. The guy in the middle, Jungkook, if he remembers correctly was singing, his voice soft and smooth yet very powerful. His biceps were flexing from strumming the guitar and his neck was glistening with sweat from the heat of the lights and moving around.

“Ugh! Freaking Sour Cheeks. And their stupid ass name! I will not forget this band!” Taehyung says, anger apparent in his voice, his knuckles clenched tightly.

“It’s okay. There will be other opportunities,” Yoongi mutters, yet there was an underlining bitterness in his tone.

_Hold me tight before I kiss you_

_Before my heart lets you go_

_Say what you want_

_Say what you want_

_What is it that you really want?_

“Let’s leave. Seeing them on stage when you were supposed to be there annoys me so much,” Taehyung tugs on Yoongi’s arm, “Come on!”

Yoongi allows himself to be dragged by Taehyung, Jisoo and Lisa following along. When they were a few meters away, Taehyung looks back, “Jimin are you coming?

“You can go ahead. I’ll just leave my stuff with you.” Jimin walks to Taehyung and gives him his bass guitar. “I’ll take a cab home.”

“Don’t you feel down at all?” Jisoo asks, though there was no judgement in her voice.

“Yeah I’m good. I just want to be alone for a while. These past few days has been stressful you know, with school and stuff,” Jimin says, lying through his teeth. Though, he wasn’t lying entirely. He was really tired from school and practicing dance all afternoon, with him being a third year dance major and a music minor while being in a band.

“Fine. Stay safe.” Taehyung says in a clipped tone, not completely buying his lie.

Jimin nods, only sparing him a brief glance and continues watching the performance, “Yeah, you too,” though he was grateful that his friend wasn’t asking any more questions.

Taehyung scrunches his eyebrow, curious at what or rather who Jimin was staring at. He follows his line of sight and sees the lead vocalist of the band on stage.

“Park Jimin, I’m watching you!” Jimin blushes.

Yoongi pulls Taehyung’s arm, “Let’s go.”

Once he sees that Taehyung and his bandmates aren’t around anymore, he sits at an unoccupied table near the stage. Sour Cheeks were playing an upbeat song. He bobs his head to the beat, enjoying how appealing the tune is. The guy on the drums, Namjoon (he thinks), was currently rapping. His pronunciation was clear, swag laced in his voice yet it still matched the rock genre they were playing.

His gaze moves back to Jungkook, entranced with his singing, his playing and his movements. Jungkook looked so hot with his piercing dark brown eyes, muscular arms, strong form and toned thighs. The fact that he was wearing a tight black shirt and ripped skinny jeans while intensely shredding on his guitar and biting his lips only made it worse. Jimin was almost drooling (he was).

He hears the slide of the chair beside him “Oh Hoseok! You’re here.” Jimin was surprised to see his school mate and dancing partner.

“You told me about your band performing tonight. I have to go of course,” Hoseok says cheekily as he ruffles Jimin’s hair.

“Hey stop that! I styled my hair for almost an hour,” Jimin complains, pushing Hoseok’s hands away.

“But it just looks messy?”

“That was the style I was going for. The messy yet hot look.”

“I think you missed the hot part,” Hoseok chuckles, “I’m just wondering though why you’re not on stage and why my roommate is on stage.”

“What?”

“Jungkook’s my roommate and he’s the freshmen I was helping out. Remember I told you about it a few months ago,” Hoseok explains, “That’s why I couldn’t hang out with you sometimes.”

Jimin nods his head dumbly, clearly surprised, “I see but how come I never met him?”

“Dude, you’re always busy practicing your ass off and you never asked.” Hoseok shrugs.

“Right…”

“Are you guys okay though?” Hoseok asks, concern evident in his voice.

“I w-we,” Jimin shakes his head still quite frustrated, “This was our chance you know. We were hoping that there would be a hotshot scout out there who could get us to sign a record deal.”

“Maybe it’s not yet the right time.”

“Maybe,” Jimin trails off, “They’re good though.”

“Yeah?” Hoseok says, looking at the stage, “I hear Jungkook sing in the shower almost every day. That kid’s got talent.”

“I can see that.” Jimin smiles as Jungkook starts singing again. Hoseok grins when he sees Jimin staring and smiling.

“Ooooh I see somone has a crush.”

Jimin blushes, “It’s not like that. He just sings really well and okay maybe he’s a little too hot.”

“You want his number?” Jimin bites his lips, choosing to ignore what Hoseok said. He did want Jungkook’s number but he wasn’t sure. He already had a fair share of bad relationships in the past and he didn’t know if he was willing to risk it again.

“This is our last song for tonight.” Jungkook speaks, “We’re gonna slow things down. This is Just One Day.”

Rose starts plucking his guitar, Jungkook’s guitar harmonizing with her as Namjoon plays the drum along with them. Jennie starts rapping, Jungkook harmonizing with her from time to time. When the chorus comes, Jungkook starts to sing, his voice so sweet, emotions evident in his voice. His eyes were closed, lips so close to the microphone and his body swaying to the beat.

_Just one day, if I can be with you_

_Just one day, if I can hold your hands_

_Just one day, if I can be with you_

_Just one day (just one day)_

_If only we can be together_

Jimin sways to the beat, lips curving upwards at the message of the song and the sweet tune. When Jungkook finishes his part, he opens his eyes and meets Jimin’s. Jungkook smiles at him and winks before focusing on performing. Jimin blushes while Hoseok pokes his side, witnessing their brief moment.

The band continues playing, the crowd waving their arms along when Rose begins waving hers. Throughout the remaining parts of the song, Jimin notices how Jungkook would steal glances at him and subtly look away when he would catch him. It was so cute and endearing. The song climaxes, Jungkook sings the last few lines.

_Can you please stay with me?_

Their gaze locks, trap in their own world.

\-----

Jungkook was too mesmerized with the guy he was staring at that he only comes back to reality when he hears numerous clapping and feels Jennie pinching his arm.

He forces a grin, arms still stinging, “Thank you for listening! Enjoy the rest of the night.” He removes his guitar and goes down the stage with his band.

“Wow guys! That was an awesome performance,” Jin exclaims who ran immediately to them after they finished performing. Throughout their set, Jin was waving the light sticks he brought, catching looks from some people. He didn’t really care because he was supporting his friends and boyfriend.

Rose was jumping, adrenaline still pumping through her veins from performing, “Yes! Let’s do this again! Please!”

“Group hug!” Jennie squeals. They pull each other in a tight hug despite being sweaty and gross from performing. Tonight was their biggest gig yet, the past few weeks not being kind to them. They were going from one music bar to another, asking if there were any available slots for them to perform. Fortunately for them, the band that was supposed to play tonight was late.

“I’m gonna get changed first. I’m really sweaty,” Namjoon says, his grey shirt sticking to him with wet patches around it.

Jin pinches his nose and makes a face, “And you smell gross too.”

“Hey don’t be mean! I just did a bomb ass performance,” Namjoon whines, trying to look cute at his boyfriend.

Rose laughs, “And you also sweat buckets every time we perform. Go change, Namjoon.” Namjoon grumbles, handing his drumsticks to Jin and walks off to change.

Jungkook's eyes scan the bar and falls on the guy he saw during their performance, “Uh guys. I’ll be right back.” He passes his guitar to Jin and walks away, heading to the direction of the guy and surprisingly Hoseok.

Jungkook was very nervous. It’s weird because he was just confidently performing in front of around a hundred people and here he is now, tense and awkward. Though, he reasons to himself that he’s not the type of person to make the first move.

Usually people would make the first move on him and he would politely decline. No one really interested him. But the guy sitting in one of the tables with Hoseok looked so cute and adorable and he can’t pass up an opportunity like this. The guy was also staring back at him while they were performing. He swears he wasn’t imagining it.

“H-hey,” Jungkook stutters, standing in front of their table.

“Jungkook!” Hoseok screams and pulls Jungkook in a tight hug, “You grow up so fast, child. I remember when you were a stuttering mess during your first day in college,” he wipes a fake tear from his eyes, “Oh how fast time passes by.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes at him, pushing himself from the suffocating tight hug. “Hoseok, really?”

“Uhm hi,” Jimin says, feeling awkward with how close the two was.

Hoseok jumps back to his seat, “Oh Jungkook this is Jimin, my dancing partner. I told you about him before but you never met.”

Jungkook eyes widen, “Oh. Wow.”

Hoseok stands up and pushes Jungkook to his seat, “I think I see Jin calling me. Catch up with you guys later.” He winks at Jungkook before going off to where Jin was.

A brief silence falls between them, both trying to look anywhere but to each other. Jimin was playing with his fingers while Jungkook was looking at his bandmates who was laughing with Hoseok.

“Uh hi I’m Jimin,” Jimin starts, smiling shyly.

“I’m Jungkook,” he replies, finally looking at Jimin.

“I know.”

“So uh we uh y-you uh-“

Jimin giggles and Jungkook feels his heart skip a beat. Maybe even twice. It sounds so fucking cheesy and cliche but he really felt his heart jump with how cute that sounded.

“You guys were great up there,” Jimin smiles, unaware of how badly he was affecting Jungkook.

“Oh yeah?” Jungkook scratches the back of his neck and tries to compose himself, “I think we’re pretty decent.”

“You’re fingering was amazing,” Jimin blurts out. Jungkook chokes on his spit, nearly knocking down the table centerpiece in front of him.

“Uhh I mean you play the guitar really well and your bandmates played well too,” Jimin explains, cheeks flushed, still embarrassed from what he said.

“We got lucky. The band who was supposed to perform was late so we did instead,”

Jimin bites his lip, “That was us,” he mutters quietly.

Jungkook freezes, “Oh.”

Jimin tries to smile, “It’s okay. You guy were great up there and entertained the crowd well.”

“I’m really sorry,” Jungkook mumbles.

“Just… don’t tell your bandmates anymore. I don’t want to rain on your parade. You guys were honestly great.”

“Alright,” Jungkook offers a smile, “Will ice cream tomorrow make up for it?” He doesn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from but thank god because Jimin’s smiling brightly now and he thinks he’s nearly blinded and holy shit what’s this feeling in his stomach.

Jimin giggles again, eyes turning into crescents, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I really want to get to know you,” Jungkook blurts out and his mind goes into panic mode because maybe he was too forward.

Jimin blushes, “I think I’d like that too.”

“Uh c-can I get your number so you know I can talk to you easily and uh stuff,” he stutters, fumbling with his phone.

Jimin nods and types in his number. He also gets his phone from his pocket, unlocks it and passes it to Jungkook, “Here so I can also talk to you easily and stuff.”

Jungkook’s face heats up and wordlessly types in his number. Damn was he lucky tonight.

Jimin checks his watch and realizes it’s almost 9pm. He’s been in the bar for almost an hours now. “Hey I’ll be heading out now. I stayed longer that I planned and I think my roommate’s waiting for me already,” Jimin says, standing up from his seat.

“And I’ll wait for your message.”

Jungkook nods dumbly and watches Jimin as he waves at him and walks away. After he sees Jimin gone, he goes back to his bandmates.

“What was that?” Jin inquires, hand on his hip. Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows and gives him a pointed look.

“Uh n-nothing. He said our band sounds great,” Jungkook tries to explain.

“Yeah right,” Jennie snickers.

Namjoon comes bounding to them, “Guess what guys!”

“What?” Rose asks, fixing the strap of her guitar case.

“There was this guy wearing a fancy suit who stopped me on the way to the restroom. He said our band sounded great and he’d want to see more from us someday,” Namjoon says, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Holy shit man that’s great!” Jungkook exclaims.

“Oh my god! My friends are gonna be rock stars!” Hoseok screams, clapping his hands excitedly, “Don’t forget me when you’re rich and famous!”

Rose squeals, “This is it fam. Our road to fame!”

It was a great night for Sour Cheeks, especially for Jeon Jungkook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice cream 'date'?

Jimin opens the door to his flat and sighs. It was almost 10pm and he was tired from all the things that happened tonight. He was still disappointed that his band wasn’t able to play but a part of him felt content because of a certain lead singer of another band.

To be honest, he didn’t know why he allowed himself to give his number to Jungkook and agreed to go out with him. It was only their first time meeting and he didn’t really know much about him yet he was already interested.

A creak of the door snaps him from his thoughts. “Hey.” Taehyung greets softly.

A short moment passes between them, an understanding built by the length of their friendship. After a few seconds, Jimin walks to Taehyung and pulls him into a hug, “Are you okay?”

Taehyung sniffles, a stray tear falling from his eyes as he melts into Jimin’s embrace. He was crouched down, his face on Jimin’s neck and his arms around Jimin’s waist. Despite being taller than Jimin, it’s never awkward to be engulfed in Jimin’s comforting hugs. He feels warm and safe.

Taehyung wipes his eyes, rubbing his face on Jimin’s shoulder. “It’s all my fault,” he starts, “If only I didn’t look for that stupid pants, we would have been on time and you guys could have played and maybe snag a record deal.”

“Tae…” Jimin starts, rubbing circles on Taehyung’s back, “It’s okay.”

Taehyung pushes himself from Jimin. “No! I’m the manager. I should have been more responsible.” he cries, “Why am I so stupid? I’m always making stupid decisions! Fucking stupid!”

Jimin holds Taehyung’s arms, his face contorted in worry and mild anger. “Don’t you dare say that! You’ve already done so much for us, for the band; always looking out for us and taking care of us... No one blames you. People make mistakes. It’s normal so please don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Taehyung visibly deflates, “I’m so sorry.” Jimin pulls Taehyung in a hug again as Taehyung burrows himself further in Jimin’s arms.

“It’s okay,” Jimin replies, rubbing Taehyung’s back with one hand and running his hand through Taehyung’s hair with the other.

“What would I do without you?” Taehyung mutters against Jimin’s neck.

Jimin smiles. “I think you’d be dead by now.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They end up having a movie marathon to cheer Taehyung up. As per Taehyung’s request, they watch all three movies of High School Musical with Taehyung faithfully singing along and Jimin trying to look bored while watching but lowkey singing along too. He even knows all of the choreographies of the songs but Taehyung doesn’t need to know that.

Their night was filled with laughter and occasional banter, with Taehyung liking Sharpay and Jimin favoring Gabriella.

“Sharpay is such a bitch.”

“Did you just insult my queen?”

“So what if I did?”

“Well at least she’s a strong independent woman that need no man unlike someone who’s…..”

“Ya stop throwing popcorn at me.”

“I’m not doing anything. Maybe you’re a popcorn magnet.”

“Well I can clearly see your hand throwing it in my direction.”

“Oh Jimin, you’re imagining things.”

It was a fun night for the both of them. They haven’t really bonded in such a long time because of the pressures of school and the desire to establish their band. It felt really great to hang out with just the two of them, not caring about anything.

Before they know it, the credits of High School Musical 3, start rolling. It was almost 3am. Fortunately it was a Saturday so they didn’t have class the next day. They lay snuggled in the couch. Taehyung’s body was against the couch’s arm while his legs were propped on Jimin’s lap. Jimin was leaning against Taehyung while his feet was on top of the coffee table in front of them. Their positions were weird yet they still felt comfortable enough not to complain about the strange angles of their bodies.

“Tae, get the blanket.”

Taehyung whines from his position and fakes snoring. Jimin rolls his eyes and slaps Taehyung thighs.

“What was that for? I was clearly sleeping.” Taehyung makes snoring noises at Jimin’s face, “Hear that? I was sleeping like a baby.”

“Tae, the blanket is literally under your ass.” Jimin says pointedly as he turns off the television.

“Oh.”

“Yeah ‘Oh’ and I’m freezing my ass here.” Taehyung pulls the blanket from under his ass and drapes the blanket all over them. Jimin grabs Taehyung’s arms from under the blanket and snuggles on it, using it like a pillow.

Jimin pats Taehyung’s chest. “Get some sleep,” he says, yawning and burrowing his head further on Taehyung’s chest.

“Yeah. Good night, Jimin.” Taehyung replies sleepily, his head lolling.

“Good night,” Jimin yawns and pulls the blanket closer to him.

Jimin feels a soft pressure on his head. “Thanks Jimin. You’re an amazing friend.” Taehyung whispers.

“I’m always here for you.”

\-----

Jimin wakes up to the buzz of his phone. He groans from his position, noticing that he was already on the floor with his feet propped on the couch. He feels a sharp pain on his neck and his back feeling sore. While they were asleep, Taehyung probably kicked him off the couch, with him being a messy sleeper.

He pulls his phone from his pocket and sees that it’s from Jungkook.

 

From: Jungkook

10:43pm

Hey! I don’t know if you got my texts last night but are we still on for ice cream today? J -Jungkook

Jimin bites his lips and scrolls through the messages Jungkook sent last night.

 

From: Jungkook

Yesterday 10:11pm

Hey -Jungkook

 

From

Yesterday 10:16pm

How does 4pm sound for our ice cream date?

 

From

Yesterday 10:16pm

IT’S NOT A DATE IM EAN OHMYGOD IT’S JUST A HANGOUT BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE WHO WANT TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER

 

From

Yesterday 10:17pm

oHMYGOD PLEASE IGNORE THAT

 

From

Yesterday 10:20pm

Erm uhm let’s go the The Frozen Spoon? I don’t know where you live but I hope you know that place.

 

From

Yesterday 11:00pm

I think you’re already asleep or maybe you think I’m weird and stuff. I understand I question myself sometimes too. I’ll just text you tomorrow. Sleep tight, Jimin J

 

Jimin chuckles at the texts and can’t help the grin that makes its way on his face when he sees the word “date”. Jungkook was so cute and dorky, and so bad with feelings. He doesn’t want to assume but it’s quite obvious that Jungkook has taken quite a liking to him. Jimin feels giddy at the thought of Jungkook liking him, especially with that beautiful and sexy body of his.

 

To: Jungkook

10:50am

Hey! I was busy comforting my friend last night because you know so I wasn’t able to check my phone. 4pm sounds great and I know where The Frozen Spoon is. J

 

From: Jungkook

10:51am

Great! I’ll see you later. Hope your friend feels better ^____^

 

He checks the time and it was nearly 11am. He looks at Taehyung in the couch and sees him tangled in the blanket they shared (and Taehyung hogged) last night. Taehyung being a heavy sleeper doesn’t wake up when Jimin repositions him on the couch (so that Taehyung will wake up feeling better unlike him).

He walks to their kitchen and gets the leftover pizza from the fridge. He eats for a while, going through his social networking accounts. He checks twitter and sees Lisa’s rant tweets about last night.

 

@LisaInsideOut: UGHHHHH!!!! UghhhhhHHH!!!

@LisaInsideOut: AHHHHHHHH!!!! AWEIRUZKXJV;KJEWR

@LisaInsideOut: LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!!!

@LisaInsideOut: Ughhh it’s so annoying!! The bar manager promised us a set but had to give it to someone else without informing us

@LisaInsideOut: Who cares about that other band?????????

@LisaInsideOut: I just want our band to get signed. Is that too much to ask for? :----(

 

Jimin sighs. It was such a Lisa thing to do to rant on Twitter. He just prays that Lisa won’t have haters or enemies in the future, with her being a savage sass queen. He closes the application and opens Facebook to check their band’s fanpage. They weren’t super popular but they had a decent following—about 7,000 likes in their page. They posted about the gig a few days ago and people were saying that they would come to watch them perform.

Jimin goes to the post and was surprised to see an onslaught of comments wondering what happened to the gig and why they didn’t perform.

One particular comment caught his attention

Zoe Taryn: I think another band performed instead of them? I saw The Inside Out come inside the bar but they left after a few minutes. I think Jimin stayed to watch but I’m not sure. The band that performed—I think it was Street Freaks? Sheet Leaks? Sweet Peeks? Sour Cheeks? They weren’t bad…. But obviously The Inside Out is wayyyyy better.

The comment had about 100 likes and there were numerous replies agreeing with her. He was about to reply when he hears a huge thud from the couch.

“Tae? You okay there?” Jimin asks, going back to the couch. He was surprised to see Taehyung sprawled on the floor.

“I fell.” Taehyung mutters against the floorboards.

“And the floor is dirty. Get up.” Jimin says, pulling on Taehyung’s arms.

“Let goooo. I wanna sleep more. It’s a fucking Sunday!” Taehyung whines, trying to remove his arms from Jimin’s grip and hiding himself in the blanket.

“It’s almost 12 noon.”

“I don’t care. Leave me here to sleep or die. Just Wake me up if there’s a fire.” Taehyung gathers the blanket in his arms and crawls to his bedroom.

Jimin shakes his head at Taehyung’s sleeping habits. One day when they’re all old and wrinkly, Taehyung’s bad sleeping habits will catch up on him and make him suffer with so many sicknesses.

His phone rings a few minutes later and he immediately answers it, seeing it was Yoongi.

“Hey! What’s up?” Jimin asks, flinging himself on the couch.

“Did you see our page?” Yoongi replies, his voice low and raspy. He probably just woke up, knowing him.

“Yeah, why?”

“The gig last night. A lot of people are wondering why we didn’t perform.” Yoongi explains.

“Well Tae’s still asleep and it will take me hours before I force him to wake up.”

There’s a soft chuckle from the other line, “I know.”

“Soooo?” Jimin enters his room to get his laptop then goes back to the couch.

“I think we should post something to explain so that people won’t assume.” Yoongi says.

“Go ahead. Just don’t express too much of your anger. We wouldn’t want to create any more tension with the other band that performed.”

“I’m bad with posting stuff. You do it.” Yoongi argues.

“And I’m worse with posting band stuff. Remember the time I posted something and people thought we were disbanding?”

“You were drunk.”

“Still.” Jimin argues. “I might be drunk now!”

“It’s fucking 12 noon. Who gets drunk at fucking 12 noon?” Yoongi replies, rolling his eyes.

“You do!”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Jimin hums. “Yeah sure.”

“I’ll ask Jisoo to make the post for me.” Yoongi replies, returning back to the issue at hand.

“Is she with you?”

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen making something.” Jimin vaguely hears shuffling sounds from the other side of the phone.

“Yoongi….”

“What?”

“D-don’t make her hope, please,” Jimin starts.

Yoongi sighs from the other line, “Jimin I promise I’m not. She came here to help me with the song I was making and she offered to make lunch,” Yoongi explains.

“I’m just worried for the both of you.”

“She knows where we stand. I don’t like her that way anymore,” Yoongi pauses, “You know I have feelings for someone else.”

“I know.” Jimin runs his hand through his hair, “I just don’t want any complication in our band.”

“And there won’t be. Trust me.”

Jimin forces a smile, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Okay, I have to do some stuff and I’ll let Jisoo post something in our page. I’ll see you tomorrow in practice.”

“Alright. See you, Yoongi.”

Jimin throws his phone on the couch and heaves a heavy sigh, upset with how his conversation with Yoongi ended. He does trust Yoongi but dealing with feelings can be quite tricky. He sees things that Yoongi can’t see and he’s so frustrated because he can’t do much about it. His friends are all grown up, so he can’t be on them all the time. He just hopes that things won’t get messy in the future.

He opens the file of the song he has been working on from last week and grabs his guitar in the corner of the room. He pours all of his emotions from last night, his frustration from today and his excitement for later in the song. Before he knows it, he had already spent two hours writing song lyrics and creating random melodies. He stretches from his position on the couch and checks the time on his phones. It was already 2:17pm. He opens his Facebook application and checks their fanpage, seeing a post from Jisoo.

 

 **The Inside Out:**  Hey guys! Jisoo here. Some of you guys might have noticed that we weren’t able to play in the gig last night. Well, we were late when we arrived so we missed our call time and the manager already contacted the backup band to play in our place. It’s sad but no worries guys! We’ll have more gigs in the future. Thanks for continuously supporting us. Love you lots! xx

 

Jimin smiles approvingly at Jisoo’s short yet sweet post. Trust Jisoo to be painfully honest but still be optimistic in her post. Hopefully, this will calm down their followers and avoid creating any arguments or tension with Sour Cheeks. He closes his phone and begins fixing his stuff. It was finally time to prepare for his “date” with Jungkook. He giggles at the thought.

After an hour of showering, trying to pick a I’m-trying-to-look-casual-but-effortlessly-fashionable-and-damn-I’m-so-irresistable outfit and fixing his hair, he was ready to go. He walks to Taehyung’s door and knocks twice. A muffled groan comes from inside, indicating that Taehyung was somewhat alive.

“Tae, I’m going out.” Another groan.

“Tae?” A louder groan comes from the room.

Jimin’s not sure if he was hearing the right things so he scrambles out of his flat and tries to erase from his memory the things he heard. Sure, they’ve walked in on each other getting off or heard each other getting at it with someone (with their rooms just beside each other), still he would rather listen to Nyan Cat for 10 straight hours rather than Taehyung moaning and groaning or even dirty talking. Jimin shudders.

The Frozen Spoon was a thirty minute walk, ten minutes if he rode a car but he still doesn’t know how to drive so sucks to be him. He would have ridden a cab or the bus but he’d rather walk because the weather was perfectly nice with the sun shining brightly, white fluffy clouds decorating the sky, flights of birds occasionally zooming past and the cool breeze blowing against his skin.

Before he knows it, he’s already approaching The Frozen Spoon with seven minutes to spare. He walks inside the ice cream parlor and is surprised to be greeted by the sight of Jungkook sitting in one of the tables.

\-----

Jungkook wasn’t nervous.

He was just VERY VERY VERY nervous. He totally did not spend three hours just looking for the perfect outfit and ended up just wearing one of his twenty-four white shirts that he thought looks the best among them though they all look the same. He also did not wear the tight skinny jeans that he swore to god that he won’t wear again two months ago just because it accentuated his thighs and ass.

He also may or may not have been thirty minutes early and was getting odd looks from people because he hasn’t ordered anything and just kept on asking the waiter for water. After his third time asking for water, the waiter just gives him a pitcher of water.

He vaguely hears the old ladies beside his table gossip about him, “Poor boy, probably got stood up.”

“Too bad he has a pretty face.”

“He has such nice eyes, I think I could drown in them.”

“He looks strong. Imagine the things that young man could do.”

“If I were only thirty years younger, I would have attacked that hot piece of meat.”

Jungkook tries not to choke on his water with the last comment. Needless to say, he’s developed a trauma with old ladies in groups. He probably needs to do a rain check with his grandmother who was asking him to visit her and bond with her friends.

He hears the chime of the door which means someone just went in. He looks at the door and takes in a huge gulp of air because there walking towards him was Jimin, wearing tight denim skinny jeans (HolY ShIT ThOSE tHighSS!!) and a black turtleneck sweater. His outfit was pretty simple but damn does he look hot with the clothes hugging his body in the right places. (He thinks he has a boner.)

Jimin smiles at him and settles at the chair in front of him.

“Hey!” Jimin greets. “How long have you been waiting.”

“Not long.” Jungkook replies quickly. Jimin doesn’t need to know how early he was.

Jimin grabs the menu in front of Jungkook and scans it. “How was your day?”

He can’t exactly tell Jimin that he was fretting the whole morning and afternoon preparing for his “date” with him so he says the first thing that pops in his head. “I was bonding with my goldfish and taught it to play dead.”

Jimin furrows his eyebrows and replies after a few seconds. “Jungkook,” Jimin starts, “I don’t think you can teach a fish to play dead. I think it’s really dead.” Jimin clasps Jungkook’s hand and looks him in the eye. “I’m sorry, Jungkook.”

Jungkook mentally kicks himself. Of course he had to say something stupid and indirectly tell Jimin about Rose’s goldfish who died just this morning. Rose was spamming his band’s group chat with sad heartbroken lyrics to release her emotions. When Rose started to send sad One Direction lyrics, he muted the group chat.

Jimin tightens his hold on Jungkook’s hand and slowly lets go. Jungkook nearly combusts at the feeling of Jimin’s hand on his, Jimin’s small fingers being engulfed by his large fingers. It was so fucking cliché but it was a perfect fit. He wants to hold Jimin's hands forever.

Jimin taps Jungkook’s shoulder lightly, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I think it’s time to order some ice cream.”

Jimin orders a vanilla ice cream topped with sprinkles and caramel syrup while Jungkook goes for rocky road ice cream. They settle for some conversation while waiting for the ice cream to arrive. It was quite awkward at first because Jungkook didn’t know how to socialize properly (bless this child) but as time passes by, they became more comfortable with each other.

They discover a lot of things about each other; how they live a few blocks from each other’s flat, how they both go to the same university, how they both like to dance, how they love listening to Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance, how they’re both gay for Brendon Urie, how they’re both Korean-

“Do I not look Korean?”

“Well you could be Chinese.”

“Do I look fucking Chinese?”

“Or Japanese?”

“Seriously???”

“Who knows? You have small slanted eyes.”

“For the love of God stop being racist, you dick!”

“But I’m serious! You look….. Asian…..”

“I’m leaving. Annyeong haseyo, bitch.”

Jungkook nearly cries when Jimin fakes standing up.

They talk about so many things about each other that by the time the ice cream arrives, it feels like they’ve been friends for years and thank God Jungkook hasn’t said anything stupid.

“Ew. I hate nuts.” Jimin makes a face when the waiter places the rocky road ice cream in front of Jungkook.

“But I love nuts.” Jungkook replies, a big scoop of ice cream in his mouth. He clutches his head and wills himself not to spit out the ice cream because brain freeze!!

Jimin giggles, a hand on his mouth. “I see. You love nuts.” Jimin wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at Jungkook’s direction.

Jungkook rolls his eyes at Jimin. “Really mature.”

“I bet you’d also love my nuts.” Jungkook splutters, nearly spewing his ice cream to Jimin’s face. Jimin laughs at Jungkook’s reaction, throwing himself forwards and his nose coming contact with a bit of his ice cream.

“What the hell?” Jungkook manages to reply but his mind was screaming YES PLEASE.

Jimin shrugs and tries to continue eating his screaming while stifling his laughter. He feels a pressure on his nose and sees Jungkook wiping his fingertips with tissues. “There was something on your nose uh…” Jungkook says, his cheeks pink.

Jimin smiles, his cheeks matching the color on Jungkook’s. “Thanks, Kookie.”

Needless to say, Jimin’s new nickname for Jungkook sparks another bout of endless arguing and banter. After an hour of eating and non-stop talking, they were ready to leave. Jimin calls the waiter to ask for the bill. He pulls out his wallet, ready to bring out his money when he feels a light slap on his arm.

“My treat.”

“Jungkook seriously I can pay for this,” Jimin tries to argue.

Jungkook shakes his head. “I invited you out. I’ll pay for this. Think of it as a ‘it’s nice to meet you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ gift.” Jimin reluctantly agrees, touched at Jungkook’s thoughtfulness (and who can deny free food).

They head out of the ice cream parlor and walk to the direction of their flats. A comfortable silence falls between them. It was nearly 6pm. The sky was gradually getting darker, the air getting cooler and the street becoming busier. Jimin shudders when a cool breeze blows.

“You okay?” Jungkook asks. They were already near their own flats, having walked for more than twenty minutes already.

“Don’t worry. My flat is near already.” Jimin replies, but he can’t stop himself from shuddering when another cool wind blows.

Jungkook shyly takes Jimin’s hand and holds it tight, biting his lips from fear of being rejection. Jimin squeezes Jungkook’s hands once and positions himself closer to Jungkook. He looks up and sees a wide smile on Jungkook’s face, his teeth showing, making him look like an adorable bunny. Jimin smiles too.

After a few minutes, they reach Jimin’s flat, Jimin’s hand still entwined with Jungkook’s. They look at each other, holding each other’s gaze, the street light in the corner illuminating their faces and the bustle of the street surrounding them. Though it was noisy, they were too mesmerized by each other’s presence, too absorbed in their own moment.

“Jimin, today was wonderful. Thank you.” Jungkook whispers, placing a small kiss on Jimin’s hand.

“I enjoyed myself too.” Jimin replies, his heart beating a million times faster. He feels like his heart’s about to explode yet Jungkook only kissed his hand.

A hard wind blows and Jimin shudders again, making Jungkook’s grip on his hand tighter. “You should go inside.” Jungkook says, concern written all over his eyes. Jimin’s not used to this confident and caring side of Jungkook but he likes it a lot.

“I will.” Jimin replies and takes Jungkook’s other hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

Jimin tiptoes to Jungkook’s height and leans, kissing Jungkook’s cheek lightly. Jungkook freezes, his body going rigid. Jimin chuckles at Jungkook and slowly lets go of his hands. Jimin walks to the door of his flat and looks back, Jungkook still standing where he was while staring into space. Jimin giggles, “Good bye, Kookie.”

Jungkook nods dumbly and robotically walks away, his sanity having gone with the wind.

\-----

“Tae, I’m home.” Jimin says as he opens the door to their flat. Four pairs of eyes greet him, staring at him blankly.

“What?” Jimin inquires, feeling uneasy with how Taehyung, Yoongi, Lisa and Jisoo were staring at him.

Yoongi was the first one to break the silence. “I swear to God Park Jimin, you never know how to use your phone.”

Jimin pulls his phone from his pocket and sees several missed calls and texts from all of them. “Uhm, sorry?” Jimin carefully answers, seriously fearing for his life.

“Where were you?” Taehyung asks from his position in the couch. He was wearing his glasses and a laptop was placed on his lap. Taehyung wearing glasses means serious Tae. Uh oh.

“Erm. I told you I was going out. Just went around and stuff.” Jimin explains, trying his best to sound convincing.

“And you didn’t hear your phone?” Lisa exclaims from her seat. She was leaning on Jisoo who was busy writing on her notebook. She was most probably doing her homework, knowing how she tends to take overtime shifts at the diner she works at.

“I-I uhh-“

“There’s no time for unimportant stuff. Come here.” Taehyung says, making room for Jimin on the couch. He pushes the laptop on Jimin’s lap.

Jimin scans the picture presented to him. What he reads makes his eyes go wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So sorry for the delay!! I got lazy because I was making the most out of my remaining days before uni starts again. Lol so uni has started and I'll try to update as fast as possible!
> 
> ((i have nothing against one direction ahaha i actuallly love them ok))
> 
> xoxo,  
> Clary


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!! PLEASE READ

Okay...  
So I've been really busy in university lately that's why I haven't updated. I didn't really have the time to write new chapters because I was swamped with school work. Another thing to consider was how I didn't know where to go with this story. I initially thought I had the plot figured out in my head but once I started writing, I kept on changing it so I'm just a mess of words and thoughts lol. So I just want to tell you this before I delete this story (tomorrow) lol it hasn't really progressed much tbh. But yeah especially to those who were awaiting for new updates, I'm really sorry. I have a one week break now and more free time since my hell weeks are done so I'm planning to write a new Jikook band AU. Hopefully the plot I think of has a direction now HAHAHAHAH but yeah thanks for all the support. 

xoxo, Clary

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @fuxkjimin or twitter @sweatyjimin


End file.
